phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb-Busters!
" |image = ThePhineasAndFerb-Busters.png |caption = Candace, Stacy and Jenny doing their pose as in the episode's title. |season = 2 |production = 226b |broadcast = 94 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Jay Lender |us = May 14, 2010 |international = February 20, 2010 |xd = February 27, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Not Phineas and Ferb" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace enlists her friends Stacy and Jenny to help her bust her brothers, so they run trial busting events in the backyard to prep for the real thing. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an unlimited power supply to propel a group of cyclone-like vehicles known as "Spinning Tops of Doom." Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a new replacement robot for Norm has been called into action but when struck by the surge of power going through Danville, the robot turns on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and makes him the target. Episode Summary Candace, yet again having failed to bust her brothers, is inspired to get some assistance after Isabella comments that anything is possible with teamwork. As part of "Nerd Awareness Week", Baljeet chooses the day's activity, called Spinning Tops. Buford thinks that it's lame, but agrees to give it a shot after Baljeet adds "Of Doom" to the name. It turns out to be a board game, which gets boring very fast, and Phineas decides that it needs more "oomph". Baljeet is happy about this, but is interrupted as he's about to ask where Perry is. Monogram sends Perry out on his mission, and he uses a magic wand to make an exit, which astounds Monogram, though it was just a trick by Perry. Candace has enlisted Stacy and Jenny in the day's attempt to stop the boys, but Stacy shakes her confidence when asks if she can get her bodysuit in pink. Jenny suggests that if they help Candace, she'll get over her busting issues, and the three begin their "busting" training in a montage. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm accidentally spills coffee on Doofenshmirtz's lap, naturally causing him pain and irritation. A package arrives for him, and he's excited about receiving a new "nemesis toy". Perry had hidden himself in the box, and kicks Doof in the face after wondering if the "toy" lays eggs. Doof restrains Perry with a Straightjacket-inator, and shows him a new robot that is much smaller, sleeker and more efficient than Norm. Norm overhears Doof's put-downs, and becomes broken-hearted. Candace runs through the final gameplay with Stacy and Jenny, setting up their positions and assigning them roles for maximum swiftness and efficiency at busting Phineas and Ferb. They successfully perform a drill and get back to scouting for Linda. After creating large mechanized Spinning Tops, the kids (with the exception of Buford) each climb into their own Top and proceed to start bumping into each other, laughing playfully. Buford still thinks the game is lame, and tries to liven things up by increasing the Tops' radiant power source, thereby causing them to spin wildly out of control. The radiant power sends powerful energy waves across Danville, causing problems to citizens, as well as shorting out both Jenny and Stacy's headsets, making them unable to communicate with Candace. Doofenshmirtz's little robot is also affected by the radiant power, causing it to evolve into a large mecha that threatens to destroy him. Perry attempts to stop the rampage and save Doofenshmirtz, but he's catapulted out of the building. Monogram contacts him, ordering him to seek out the source of the sudden power wave and put a stop to it. Doof, meanwhile, falls to the mercy of his decontrolled robot, and Norm "intentionally" spills coffee onto it, causing it to short circuit and collapse. Doofenshmirtz happily thanks Norm for coming to his aid. It is also revealed that Norm runs on squirrel power, which is why he wasn't affected by the power surge. Doof then contemplates reading Norm's operation manual. Linda arrives home, and Candace is quick to drag her to the backyard gate. She waits in vain for her friends' signal, but their headsets are broken and they must dodge the Spinning Tops to avoid grievous bodily harm. The kids, now uncomfortable with spinning wildly out of control, eject from their machines, and the Tops are sent flying into the sky. Perry arrives, rips off the power button of the radiant power machine, and dashes off in the blink of an eye. Linda enters the backyard and sees the kids playing with the board game. Stacy and Jenny ramble to her about the mechanized tops, and Candace tells them to knock it off. Linda offers them pie, and everyone is happy to accept, except Candace, who accepts in sadness. Transcript Songs *''Busted Dance'' *''Watchin' and Waitin''' (instrumental) *''Bust Your Brothers'' *''Kronk for Hire'' (instrumental) End Credits A repeat of Bust Your Brothers Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line/Oh, there you are, Perry What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Not shown, Major Monogram asks, "Where's Perry?" but he is already in front of him. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * When Buford turns the power up on the battery device and everything goes crazy, a variation to the theme song can be heard. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions Manny the Mongoose, who is an agent for the O.W.C.A. * Baljeet greets Candace saying "Namastē" (Hello in Hindi). *Baljeet says "Boy howdy!" ("The Magnificent Few") *Candace could've just busted Phineas and Ferb if she hadn't waited for the signal. She also could've checked on the backyard herself. Production Information International Premieres *February 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) *May 22, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *June 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) *July 13, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *September 11, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *Norm says that he runs on squirrel power, but in other episodes he has been shown with different power sources: oil, batteries, and an on/off switch. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "At the Car Wash", and "Greece Lightning", respectively.) *Related to this is that when Norm stated that he ran on squirrel power, he opened up his chest cavity to reveal a squirrel running on a squirrel wheel. However, Agent P was able fit into a miniature control room in Norm's chest area. Both the squirrel wheel and the control room could not have fit in there ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *When Baljeet ejects from his top you can see that his top has two buttons while everyone else tops only have one eject button. *When the Spinning tops flew away, the spinning top of Isabella is violet instead of pink *Linda said she was gonna check on her roast even though that was right when she got home. *When the robot reveals its face, for the first time, the sleeves on Perry's straitjacket are missing thus revealing his arms. *When Isabella showed her sash to Candace, the diamond-shaped patch under the Mountain Moving patch was orange. Usually, the diamond patch is teal. *When Candace, Stacy and Jenny are talking to Linda, Jenny's belt buckle changes color. Continuity *Candace uses the same GPS Tracker from "The Chronicles of Meap". *A snippet of Watchin' and Waitin' can be heard when Baljeet shows the tops in his hand. Allusions *The title is a parody of the movie Ghostbusters. A parody of the franchise's familiar logo is also seen. *''Scarface'' - Doofenshmirtz says "Say hello to my little friend" as he shoots Agent P with a straightjacket gun. *Candace, Stacy, and Jenny strike a dramatic pose with an explosion in the background, mimicking the opening credits to the 1970s crime series Charlie's Angels. *Jenny appears out of a secret tunnel like the one in the 1960s World War II comedy Hogan's Heroes. *Isabella mentions being able to move mountains, a common expression of doing the impossible. *Norm saying "Now I know I have a heart ... because it's breaking" is a line from the film The Wizard of Oz; the line is spoken by the Tin Woodman. *The name "Spinning Tops of Doom" is an allusion to the Disney Channel series Kim Possible. *Throughout most of the episode, Candace, Stacy, and Jenny wear catsuits and gogo boots that bear resemblance to that of Daphne Blake's from Scooby-Doo. Trivia * This is the first episode where there is no shown reason as to why one of the boys' inventions disappeared. *Phineas and Ferb's invention in the beginning has a clown, a rocket, goats, a roller coaster, and a waterfall ("Jerk De Soleil", "Out to Launch", "The Magnificent Few", "Rollercoaster", "Suddenly Suzy"). *Doofenshmirtz says he needs to read Norm's operating manual, a direct quote from "Undercover Carl". *Jenny makes a fourth speaking appearance ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). *Candace steals Phineas's "I know what we're going to do today" line again ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "Run Away Runway"). *The Time Travel background music can be heard once the tops launch into space ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). * Major Monogram calls Agent P Perry for the second time ("Toy to the World"). *This is the second time that Candace recruits help to bust her brothers, the first being "Leave the Busting to Us!". *On DirecTV and some cable systems, it is stated that this episode is broadcasted before "Not Phineas and Ferb", though on television, this episode is shown after "Not Phineas and Ferb". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm es:Cazando a Phineas y Ferb pt-br:Trabalho de Equipe Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jenny Brown Category:Norm Category:P